El desastre de royal woods
by Unmencualquiera
Summary: Esta en progreso y es corta lo se pero espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**(okey, espero que esta vez si se pueda entender este fic, lo lamento pero estoy escribiendo por el momento en móvil por lo que no se como vaya a terminar este mismo cuando lo suba, de todas maneras muchas gracias por la ayuda en sus reviews, y gracias por su paciencia.**

 **este es el primer capitulo reescrito solo que con algunos cambios, me tomare mi tiempo para escribir los siguientes, espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco.**

 **y ya saben que las criticas son bien recibidas, seguiré la historia por puntos de vista distintos, lo que significa que algunas historias inician por momentos distintos, enredoso? tal vez, empanadas? 2 por favor.**

 **este es unmencualquiera y les mando un abrazo, ahora si empezemos)**

 **PRÓLOGO**

La sala de interrogatorio estaba demasiado acalorada, parecía que el hombre sentado en una de las sillas metálicas terminaría asado justo donde estaba hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando entrar una brisa de aire fresco del exterior.

-Buenas tardes cabo Hernandez, soy el agente jonhson de seguridad nacional- se presento aquel hombre trajeado mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-sabe porque esta aquí?, claro que lo sabe, sino porque estaría sentado aquí en medio de una sala de interrogatorios a 120 km de lo que alguna vez fue royal woods?- dijo el interrogador.

el cabo solo se quedo en silencio mientras observaba al agente sentarse cómodamente frente a el con una sonrisa sosteniendo algunos papeles y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

\- Cabo Hernandez, que ocurrió allí afuera? - pregunto el agente jonhson mientras ojeaba aquellos papeles.

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo señor, ustedes tenían la información, o me equivoco? - respondió el soldado con una voz ronca, había pasado todo un infierno para salir de aquella ciudad sólo para que terminara encerrado al igual que los civiles que había logrado rescatar a duras penas.

les habían dicho que era necesario ponerlos en cuarentena pero ahora estaba sentado, sudado y esposado a una mesa de interrogatorio desde hace 2 días.

\- su voz esta demasiado ronca cabo, no puedo escucharlo muy bien, pediré una jarra de agua - el agente se levantó de su silla, salió por la puerta y regreso en no mas de 2 minutos con una jarra de agua.

el soldado observaba el reloj mientras jonhson servía agua en dos vasos.

\- que día es hoy? - pregunto el soldado.

\- 5 de mayo, por que? - respondió jonhson

este era el día en que ella cumplía años, su capitana, su pareja y amiga helen anders.

Salvador Hernandez sabía que no la volvería a ver, ni a James su amigo mas cercano o a natasha, todo porque no fueron mas que simple carne de cañón en lo que seria una de las catástrofes mas grandes para los estados unidos de norte américa.

\- ahora, porque no me cuenta que es lo que sucedió desde el comienzo, cabo? - le pregunto el agente jonhson al meditabundo soldado.

\- bien, quiere saber que paso allí durante mi estadía en royal woods?, pues póngase cómodo agente, esto sera algo tardado.

 **CAPITULO 1:** **UNA SIMPLE ESCOLTA**

Era una mañana tranquila en la base militar, reclutas en entrenamiento mientras los instructores los correteaban como pitbulls, algunos entrenando maniobras de rescate, lo típico.

el ex-teniente recién degradado a cabo entrenaba en el campo de tiro con su revolver Colt python calibre .50 recién adquirido, se estaba acostumbrando al poder de esa arma,

\- dios hizo a los hombres, Colt los hizo iguales - dijo el sargento artillero James Ortega, quien se alegro de ver a su mejor amigo de ánimos de disparar un arma a pesar de haber sido degradado.

\- señor si señor! - exclamo Hernandez al ver al sargento mientras saludaba de manera formal.

\- vamos salvador sabes que no es necesario eso, además eras mi superior - dijo James mientras Hernandez volvía a tomar el revolver,

\- es rutina hombre, además el comandante sabia a lo que se enfrentaba cuando me reto de esa manera, o tu que hubieras hecho?- pregunto Hernandez.

\- pues no le hubiera roto la nariz, el brazo derecho ni la pierna izquierda, exageraste con eso salvador y tienes suerte de que helen, natasha y yo hubiésemos abogado por ti - dijo James mientras veía como salvador se ponía rojo y bajaba la mirada.

\- da las gracias de que te degradaron y no te metieron preso por tus estupideces, cariño - interrumpió la capitana helen anders, quien llegaba junto con natasha.

\- lo se, soy un estúpido... - dijo salvador.

\- pero eres nuestro estúpido - terminó James.

\- parecen niños pequeños - dijo en tono burlón natasha quien empezaba a practicar tiro con su glock.

todo iba bien para lo mal que habían sido estas dos semanas que no habían sido las mejores para el ex-teniente.

por lo menos había permanecido con su equipo y bajo el mando de anders, ella podría ser considerada la beta cuando el era el alfa y ahora que el había sido degradado simplemente era normal que ella tomara el mando del equipo.

\- tenemos una misión, nos quieren en el salón junto al equipo de simmons en 10- dijo anders.

sin tiempo que perder los cuatro corrieron a alistarse, solo bastaron 5 minutos para meterse en el uniforme de campaña y ya estaban en camino al salón, al mismo tiempo que llegaba el teniente simmons.

\- Capitana anders que gusto de verla, parece que tiene un nuevo cabo - dijo en tono de broma mientras observaba a salvador.

\- ya vale simmons, es muy temprano para bromas - contestó helen.

\- esta bien - dijo simmons, - solo andaba de broma Hernandez, se que es delicado esto pero hombre..- dijo simmons en tono relajado

\- lo se, es una patada de huevos simmons, no hay problema - contesto salvador.

los dos equipos pasaron al salón y tomaron asiento, el comandante simcheck quien ya estaba dentro les comenzó a explicar la misión.

\- Señores, su misión simplemente consistirá en escoltar a un equipo del CDC desde la localidad de royal woods hasta la cede del CDC en washington, eviten que estos cerebritos se metan en problemas nada más - dijo el comandante.

\- Es todo? - dijeron tanto simmons como anders.

\- pueden retirarse, excepto usted simmons y usted también anders - dijo el comandante.

casi todos se fueron directamente a los humvees menos el sargento art.

James, quien se quedo a hacer de chismoso mientras natasha y Hernandez platicaban y subían al humvee.

\- Es muy rara y sencilla esta misión, no crees Hernandez? - pregunto extrañada natasha.

\- Hay cosas que solo pueden saber los lideres de equipo, pero siempre compartimos esa información entre nosotros y si no es posible siempre tendremos a nuestro espía - dijo salvador mientras señalaba a través de la ventana a James quien se apresuraba corriendo para subir antes de que llegara anders.

\- y bien? - preguntó natasha.

\- y bien que? - dijo James

\- que escuchaste tarado? - dijo natasha enfadada mientras le daba un zape a James.

pero antes de que James abriera la boca helen ya subía al humvee claramente nerviosa.

\- Estas bien? - le preguntó salvador a helen mientras le tocaba el hombro.

\- Eh? ah.. si estoy bien, listos para irnos - dijo helen mientras le indicaba al conductor que arrancara.

helen no hablo nada durante el transcurso del viaje, seguía nerviosa por lo que le dijo el comandante mientras observaba el sobre con la información que tenían disponible para ella.

\- Lo que acabo de decirles es toda la información con la que contamos hasta ahora, sean muy cuidadosos porque por el momento ni el CDC, célula terrorista u organización extranjera o nacional se adjudica la propiedad de "eso" - fue lo que dijo el comandante a los lideres de equipo, quienes le pidieron tiempo para llevar equipo para materiales peligrosos.

\- no hay equipo que pueda protegerles de esa cosa soldados - dijo el comandante de manera seria.

la capitana helen seguía meditando sobre esas palabras mientras el convoy transitaba por las calles de un vecindario bastante tranquilo hasta que pasaron frente a una casa en la que parecía haber una fiesta, pero solo habían niñas y un peculiar niño de cabello blanco y camisa naranja quienes en cuanto los vieron se quedaron asombrados.

\- Oye helen, para cuando tu y salvador tendrán una familia así de numerosa? - dijo natasha en tono burlón.

esa pregunta acabo con el ambiente tenso que se estaba viviendo en ese momento.

\- Que?!, o-oigan no nos presionen así - dijeron salvador y helen al unísono.

\- Vamos, que ya quiero ser tío - dijo James siguiendo el juego.

entonces el conductor dio la señal de que estaban llegando al punto de encuentro.

el hospital general de royal woods esa tarde estaba realmente ajetreado, mucha gente estaba en estado de gravedad a comparación de la ciudad en si que estaba bastante tranquila, un camión del CDC estaba justo la frente y uno de los especialistas les hizo una señal para bajar del vehículo.

\- necesitamos un perímetro y un poco de tiempo capitana - dijo el hombre quien llevaba cubrebocas, - les sugiero que usen sus mascaras anti-gas soldados - les dijo mientras regresaba al hospital.

\- Es viral, no es así helen? - dijo James.

\- Que tan peligroso? - preguntó natasha.

\- Viral? debe ser una broma, nos hubiesen mandado con los equipos para materiales peligrosos - dijo salvador.

\- Están en lo correcto, salvador, nos mandaron de esta forma porque los equipos son ineficientes por eso dejaremos que los equipos del CDC manejen los materiales - dijo helen con nerviosismo.

los dos equipos bajaron de los vehículos con sus mascaras anti-gas y establecieron un perímetro alrededor de la entrada, muchos médicos exigían saber porque los estaban poniendo en cuarentena mientras otros equipos militares de otras bases los metían a la fuerza en sus consultorios o salas designadas.

\- las muestras ya están aseguradas, doctor evans - dijo uno de los virólogos mientras subía un portafolios metálico con sumo cuidado a la furgoneta.

simmons y helen acordaron que el equipo 1 o sea simmons, irían en punta para asegurar la mejor ruta posible mientras que el equipo 2, o sea helen serian la escolta principal debido a que tenían armas pesadas y seria mas cómodo y rápido de esa manera.

\- Están seguros de esto? - dijo salvador, - seria mejor ir lento y firme para no comprometer la seguridad del paquete, no lo creen? -.

Fue en ese momento en que el doctor evans salió a apresurar al equipo.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder, apresurense! - dijo con un tono molesto y temeroso.

El convoy ya estaba en marcha pasando de calle en calle, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que un camión choco a toda velocidad contra simmons volcando el vehículo mientras el conductor del camión salia disparado a través del parabrisas, entonces ese choque no pareció detenerse puesto que los autos que iban detrás del camión tampoco se detuvieron armando una carambola bloqueando las calles, mirando a las aceras muchas personas comenzaban a llevarse las manos a la garganta, otros se caían fulminados y muchos mas se sujetaban la cabeza, cayendo al suelo y gritando de dolor.

fue en ese momento cuando salvador miró a sus compañeros salir del vehículo y hacer lo mismo, la primera en caer fue natasha quien abrazaba a James quien yacía en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza gritando, natasha solo pudo darle un beso a James a quien le empezó a dar una hemorragia nasal y comenzaba a llorar lágrimas de sangre.

helen había salido del transporte tan pronto se había producido el choque del convoy pero ella no había logrado llegar a dar ni 3 pasos antes de desplomarse sin vida al suelo, mientras salvador observaba en estado de shock como todo moría a su alrededor.

Era como una onda expansiva de muerte y destrucción, como si a la muerte le hubiese dado la gana de cargarse a todo el mundo en un solo día y quisiera que salvador viera todo para dar fe de ello.

cuando salvador reaccionó ya todo había acabado, se acercó al cuerpo de anders e intento reanimarla pero era inútil, ella había muerto, una y otra vez intentando algo que no serviría, intentó usar su radio pero fue inútil, no tenia señal alguna entonces escuchó un leve quejido, era James quien estaba agonizando.

\- salvador, hermano ayuda~me - dijo apenas susurrando, salvador se acerco a el lo mas rápido que pudo.

\- James resiste, los sacaré de aquí hermano - dijo salvador con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ya verás, saldremos de aquí y tomaremos unas cervezas, le diré a helen que nos casemos y te daremos sobrinos hermano - dijo mientras tomaba a James del brazo y lo levantaba en hombros.

\- Es tarde par~para eso salvador, me estoy mu~muriendo - dijo James mientras una convulsión hacia que cayeran al suelo.

\- vamos hermano, no te rindas - dijo con desesperación salvador, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su mejor amigo.

toda esa gente murió de la nada en royal woods, salvador solo pudo llorar y maldecir su suerte.

No pudo hacer nada mas que mirar como sus seres queridos morían, la gente que protegía morían, lo único que pudo hacer fue subir los cuerpos de sus amigos y regresar al hospital.

El camino estaba lleno de cadáveres y restos de autos, algunos edificios estaban en llamas por los accidentes ocurridos no hace mas de 15 minutos por lo que conducir era todo un reto, salvador solo podía resignarse ante esta situación, estaba entrenado para la guerra pero - como prepararse para una situación como esta?- se preguntó a si mismo salvador.

Siguió avanzando de manera lenta a través de las calles de royal woods hasta llegar a su destino, salvador bajo del humvee y entro al edificio, la luz de la tarde iluminaba el hospital general el cual estaba ahora en completo silencio y lo que hasta esta mañana era una sala de espera bastante ajetreada en estos momentos estaba llena de cuerpos, buscar una habitación para dejar a sus compañeros no fue una tarea fácil ya que muchas puertas estaban bloqueadas a cal y canto, entonces decidió probar suerte con el ala de operaciones, varios quirófanos estaban en el mismo estado que las habitaciones bloqueadas.

\- Esto si que es raro - murmuró para si mismo, entonces vio que uno de los quirófanos no estaba bloqueado, reviso aquella sala y al no haber nada mejor regreso por los cuerpos.

Dejo a sus compañeros en el piso y los cubrió con mantas uno por uno, pero antes de cubrir a helen pudo ver el sobre que le había dado el comandante simchek, lo tomo abrió y comenzó a leer:

Conplan888:

Este documento no esta pensado como una broma ni debe ser tomado como tal, en este documento encontrara tácticas de supervivencia, búsqueda y rescate de civiles en un escenario de apocalipsis zombie...

\- Deben estar jodiendome - dijo salvador con un tono realmente furioso, - estos hijos de perra nos mandaron sin una puta pizca de información, simchek, hijo de puta! - golpeando una de las puertas de entrada rompiendo los cristales de estos.

de nuevo intentó usar su radio, nada, intento por al menos 2 veces más y en esta última obtuvo respuesta pero no de quien esperaba, una niña por lo que se dejaba oír con algún problema de vocalización.

\- veo que consiguió llegar al hospital ex-teniente Hernandez, mi mas sentido pésame por su pérdida - dijo la pequeña, con un tono realmente calmado.

Salvador no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en esta situación tan critica una niña había contactado con el a través de una linea que se suponía segura, - pero como? - preguntó.

\- fue muy sencillo, después de todo su convoy paso al lado de mi casa esta mañana, también esperaba que no sucediera una situación como la que pasó hace ya una hora - dijo la pequeña.

\- quien eres y como sabes eso? - dijo salvador mirando de un lado a otro.

\- no hay tiempo para explicar, ex-teniente, solo contacté con usted porque necesito sus servicios y encuentre a algunas personas - dijo la pequeña cambiando de tema.

\- no haré nada hasta saber como es que una mocosa como tú obtuvo acceso a esta linea e información - replicó salvador.

\- De una manera tan sencilla, como para saber que su equipo era también como su familia, como para saber que usted y sus habilidades son lo que necesito para lo que le voy a encomendar y mucho mas importante para que me ayude a encontrar una cura para este virus al cual usted es inmune dada la posición en la que esta parado - dijo la niña obviamente levantando la voz.

\- Quien eres? - dijo bastante sorprendido salvador.

\- solo te pediré que busques, protejas y ayudes a las personas que te estoy mandando a través de la computadora que esta detrás de ti, traelos a las coordenadas adjuntas para poder trabajar en un antivirus, porque tanto usted como yo somos inmunes y se por lógica que estas personas también lo son, y una cosa mas ex-teniente: mantengan se alejados de los cuerpos - y cortó la comunicación.

El ex-teniente se dio la vuelta y observo la computadora, ahí habían algunas fotografías las cuales eran en su mayoría de chicas entre los 8 y 17 años pero la que le llamo mas la atención fue la de aquel pequeño de cabello blanco, eran la familia de esa casa.

(Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este episodio ya saben acepto criticas, vales de despensa, lo que guste cooperar, resubi este episodio por obvias razones y esperen mi regreso pues sigo escribiendo la siguiente parte, este fue unmencualquiera y les mando un fuerte abrazo, bye)


	2. una pequeña sorpresa

**(vale, se que mi historia no es muy destacable que digamos pero mientras tenga ganas de seguirla pues la seguiré así que...aquí el segundo capitulo de este enredo de historia que hace honor a su nombre, bueno y como ya saben acepto sugerencias, criticas y lo que guste cooperar joven :v)**

 **Capitulo segundo:**

 **Una pequeña sorpresa**

 **1** **0 de febrero 2016.** **1:33 pm.**

Era una mañana tranquila en el poblado de royal woods excepto en una casa, la familia loud hacia honor a su apellido, lynn jugaba o mas bien hacia papilla de lincoln en el patio trasero mientras lucy hacia poesía con la desgracia del mismo, lori hablaba con bobby Santiago, leni ayudaba a lola con su maquillaje, luan se preparaba para salir a una de sus famosas fiestas y le había pedido ayuda a luna para la musicalizacion ya que su grabadora se arruino con un pastelazo en una fiesta pasada, lana se revolcaba en el lodo junto a charles.

algo muy típico de la casa loud, pero una habitación en especial estaba en silencio, lili la bebé de la familia estaba en la habitación de sus padres desde que lisa la saco con la excusa de que era algo bastante riesgoso, según la explicación que les dio a sus padres, la pequeña solo miraba la puerta cerrada.

las luces de los monitores brillaban en una habitación bastante desordenada mientras una pequeña figura corría de un extremo a otro anotando y capturando datos en los ordenadores.

Lisa loud había estado encerrada en su habitación desde casi una semana.

-esto debe ser una broma, necesito mas datos- dijo para si la pequeña.

su ajetreo comenzó en cuanto un contacto que tenia en el CDC le pidió una pequeña asesoría y opinión acerca de un brote vírico bastante extraño en shanghai, habían estado llegando reportes de que algunos poblados aislados murieron de la noche a la mañana, no se atribuía nada a que fuese una enfermedad según los reportes que el gobierno chino les proporcionó a cambio de ayuda, -seguro es algún arma biológica pero es mejor escuchar la opinión de un premio novel - dijo tratando de sonar tranquila el contacto de lisa.

-es muy probable, pero necesito investigar a fondo - dijo lisa en un tono bastante despectivo.

\- dame una semana y te diré que descubro - le dijo a su contacto con mucha confianza.

lisa pidió o mas bien exigió algo de tejido y muestras de las víctimas a su contacto pero solo recibió las cadenas y muestras de tejido que revisaban en los laboratorios el personal del CDC y aún así era mas que suficiente para que la pequeña genio avanzara a pasos agigantados dejando atrás a todos pero en un punto se estancó, dejó de recibir información alguna

al parecer se había perdido contacto con todo el personal al que se había enviado a china, hasta que varios días después y la razón por la que estaba trabajando como posesa lisa fue un único y simple correo con un vídeo adjunto que decía:

 **No es un arma, seguridad nacional sabe mas de lo que aparenta... te quiero amiga :)**.

Fue cuando lisa perdió a su contacto, y comenzó a buscar información útil en uno de los sistemas más seguros del planeta, el pentágono.

fue cuestión de minutos para entrar en el sistema, creyó que tardaría minutos en encontrar lo que buscaba pero esos minutos se volvieron horas luego días, había olvidado revisar el vídeo de su contacto así que lo reprodujo.

en el vídeo se mostraba a una persona en una camilla, al parecer estaba infectada con aquel virus, esta persona estaba bastante normal pero muy asustada, luego de un momento a otro comenzaba a gritar en un bastante obvio estado de dolor, entonces comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz, ojos y oidos, era bastante fuerte ese vídeo.

la pequeña loud había insonorizado su habitación hace bastante tiempo, mas que nada para dejar a su familia descansar mientras trabajaba en sus inventos por lo que el vídeo lo escucho solo ella.

\- interesante - dijo lisa al momento en que escribía los síntomas que ocasionaba este virus.

regreso al computador y busco en el servidor del pentágono algo que ocasionara esos síntomas, solo obtuvo un archivo muy viejo, alto secreto ponía en ese archivo, pero antes de abrirlo su madre con un tono bastante preocupado toco la puerta pidiéndole que bajara a comer junto con sus hermanos.

guardó el archivo en su computador.

ella se había estresado bastante y había guardado aquel archivo, así que se tomaría un descanso.

la cena fue bastante tranquilizante para lisa, siempre era divertido pasar tiempo con sus hermanas y lincoln, sus padres estaban preocupados por ella pero al verla sonreír era mas que una afirmación de que estaba todo bien.

al terminar la cena lisa entro a su habitación tan rápido como pudo y sus hermanas le dejaban avanzar en la carrera por el baño, abrió el archivo recientemente guardado pero en cuanto dio el primer click su maquina empezaba a alentarse.

\- un virus?! - irónicamente el archivo estaba infectado con algún virus para proteger la información, nada que ella no pudiese arreglar sin perder el archivo, eso sólo la retraso unos minutos, comenzó a leer:

 **informe del virus estigia por el doctor[omitido:**

L **as demandas de su gobierno son bastantes inusuales mi general, los resultados de los sujetos de prueba son satisfactorios y avanzamos a grandes pasos pero hay algo que no podemos negar, necesitamos una cura para esto si es que quieren controlarlo pero debido a las peticiones de letalidad sera una tarea bastante difícil sino que imposible de realizar.**

L **os sujetos de prueba no demuestran ningún síntoma hasta que ya es muy tarde, y en cuanto se manifiestan son algo...llamativos, además de que no sabemos mas debido al corte de presupuesto y la negativa a darnos mas sujetos de prueba para saber si los cadáveres son un foco de infección le pido general que no use esto hasta que se desarrolle una cura porque usarlo acabaría con todo ser humano sobre la tierra.**

La pequeña dejo hasta ahí la lectura para buscar mas información relacionada a este informe, lo que dejaría para la mañana siguiente, así que se fue a dormir.

a la mañana siguiente la joven premio novel lo primero que hizo fue continuar con la investigación, pero sabía que no podría avanzar mas allá si no obtenía muestras de primera mano y analizarlas personalmente, buscó entre los cientos de contactos que tenía tanto gubernamentales como en el mercado negro para encontrar a alguien que pudiera conseguir esas muestras, ella tenia sus métodos y ni siquiera un precio alto o exagerado era problema para ella.

Entonces alguien le respondió - hola, estas demasiado interesad@ en esto y se que puedo conseguir lo que necesitas, dame 24 horas y 13mdd, la mitad ahora, la otra mitad al tener esas muestras, trato? -.

\- Como se que no eres oportunista?, espera, estas en shanghai, pero como? y mas importante que haces en el sitio de cuarentena? - le respondió lisa.

\- me ubicaste muy rápido, al parecer no eres tont@, como sea quieres las muestras o no? y si esto no te convence también te enviare lo que el CDC tenia aquí, mira pronto este lugar estará completamente muerto por eso te lo estoy diciendo, tengo que sacar tajada de esto y pirarme de aquí así que tu decides - dijo la persona al otro lado.

\- muy bien, muy bien, tomare tu oferta, la mitad ahora y la otra mitad cuando tenga lo acordado en mis manos, pero nada de juegos, se quien eres y te encontrare aunque te escondas debajo de las piedras, entendiste? - dijo lisa.

\- trato hecho, dame 24 horas y tendrás esas muestras hasta el sitio donde pidas que las deje, cambio y fuera- dijo la voz al otro lado mientras cortaba la comunicación y recibía el sitio a donde dejaría las muestras e información del CDC.

lisa loud solo pudo hacer algunas conjeturas, llenar los espacios intentando saber la historia de aquel anónimo caza recompensas que le entregaría lo que necesitaba, además de que puso en marcha una pequeña cadena de favores para que, desde el punto en el que dejarían las muestras hasta otro sitio un poco mas cerca de royal woods pero que no hiciera saltar las alarmas de alguna persona non-grata.

Pero para su sorpresa, el envío llego en el tiempo exacto, casi con cronómetro, ella monitoreo su paquete hasta que llegó a su casa, esperaba muchos documentos y frascos pero para su sorpresa todo llegó en forma de una memoria de gran capacidad, y un maletín bastante grande con una nota:

 **-Fue bastante difícil pasar de manera intercontinental algo tan peligroso, si tienes alguna otra petición de este calibre, contactame, att. el relojero.**

Comenzó a revisar el contenido de la memoria, todos los archivos estaban comprimidos y mientras descomprimía cada archivo su computador, se dispuso a meter bajo microscopio las muestras de tejido que el relojero le entregó.

-interesante- dijo la niña, que ya revisaba con su microscopio una muestra con sumo interés, solo dejaba de analizar su muestra para anotar lo que descubría.

tardo alrededor de dos semanas investigando arduamente y aplicando algo de imaginación se dio cuenta que este virus aparte de ser creado en laboratorio, también era parte de un nuevo e inexplorado campo de la ciencia.

\- La persona o personas detrás de esto sin duda hicieron un trabajo excepcional, claro que podría hacerlo mejor que ellos, pero ahora lo que me interesa es hacer un antídoto para esto- pensaba la genio loud quien ya estaba algo cansada de hacer pruebas digitales en sus ordenadores.

-necesito descubrir como funciona este virus dentro de un cuerpo vivo- pensó para si misma.

pero la joven loud no podía usar a ninguno de sus hermanos o conocidos para experimentar con esto, era curiosa si, pero inocular un virus mortal a sus hermanas o hermano era demasiado, así que probaría ese riesgo de otra forma

uso un poco de su sangre y una mínima muestra de este virus, pues por los datos que recopiló lo primero que se veía afectado era el flujo sanguíneo, puso su sangre en el microscopio,puso un poco del virus y nada, analizo su sangre, nada, tenía localizado el virus pero no hacia nada en esa muestra de sangre, se sintió frustrada e intrigada al mismo tiempo, revisó los datos del CDC otra vez, y las pruebas de sangre en los archivos terminaban muy distinto, los glóbulos rojos eran destruidos y los glóbulos blancos no podían hacer nada en contra de esto, pero en su sangre no era así, sus glóbulos blancos acababan con el virus inmediatamente.

-interesante- dijo la niña quien anotó en su libreta de manera apresurada su descubrimiento para ir al baño.

al regresar lisa pegó el grito de su vida al ver a lincoln intentando de atrapar a lili, quien rompía los tubos de ensayo que contenían el virus.

\- huelen algo extraño?- pregunto leni quien pasaba junto a la puerta al lado de lori.

-mejor apresuremonos leni, ya quiero comprar el vestido que vimos para usarlo en mi cita con bobby- dijo lori con mucho entusiasmo.

\- lo siento lisa, traté de detener a lili, pero no pude, espero que no haya arruinado tu investigación- dijo lincoln.

esto era una sentencia de muerte pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, lisa detuvo a toda su familia y les pidió una muestra de sangre, todos aceptaron.

regreso a su laboratorio, analizo todas y cada una de ellas, nada, todo estaba limpio y sin rastro del virus.

-somos inmunes- dijo para si misma la niña con una cara de alivio.

al día siguiente por la mañana toda la familia loud iniciaba su mañana como siempre lo hacía, ruidosamente, todos habían desayunado y estaban listos para iniciar su día individualmente pero cuando todos estaban en el patio se sorprendieron al ver un convoy militar pasar al lado de su casa, eso era muy poco común y a la vez emocionante para todos excepto para una pequeña niña que observaba desde su habitación.

lisa supo que algo andaba mal y comenzó a monitorear las frecuencias de radio de este convoy, se conectó a todas las cámaras de seguridad de royal woods y vigiló el avance del convoy.

intentó detener a sus hermanos pero ellos hicieron caso omiso, salieron a sus citas.

lisa solo pudo observar como partían cada quien por su lado,

pero ella sabia que podían necesitar ayuda así que regresó a su habitación y observo toda la mañana los monitores, observo como se generó el caos en el hospital,vio como el convoy de la mañana quedaba atrapado y la gente moría en accidentes catastróficos, pero había un soldado que llamaba su atención pues fue el único que sobrevivió a todo este caos, el cabo Salvador Hernandez, investigo todo sobre el, supo que era teniente y que fue degradado a cabo por una pelea en la que el contrincante quedo bastante mal, el mejor en reconocimiento, lo único que debía hacer era contactarlo pero tenía que localizar a sus hermanos y llevarlos a casa


End file.
